wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/74
=Snow Storm Closes Schools In Pennsylvania= * Shoveling child laments not being able to learn about intelligent design. - The Lake Effect 23:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) * Ron Paul, Jr. learns about a city without government subsidized snow shoveling.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) lol for da win! 03:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Building Next To White House Damaged In Fire= * The location of Cheney's secret crypt was finally revealed when a stray shotgun round set his embalming jars on fire. --Careax 00:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) * I see Willie Nelson is visiting the White House again. 06:15, 28 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Time Magazine Chooses Putin For Person Of The Year= * Geez, just how many Time editors do you need to poison to get chosen? - The Lake Effect 07:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) * "In post-Communist Russia President looks down on you!" --Careax 00:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Dancers Rehearse For Christmas Show= * China launches new Weapons of Mass Revulsion on an unsuspecting America. --Careax 00:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) * So uh Kye....what did you think of brokeback mountain? 03:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Iraq Soldiers In Basra, Iraq= * "I don't know what I've been told, Al Queda in Iraq are getting pretty bold. Sound off!" --Careax 08:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) * Should we tell them red makes for a great target? 22:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon 22:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Officials Fear More Fires In Municipal Dumps= * But is it art? 22:01, 21 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon * MARCO! (polo) MARCO! (polo)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) * Welcome to the magical kingdom of Landfill World! Climb the enchanted burning tire castle, explore the magical forest of crushed cars, or frolic in the toxic run-off river with Mickey the Mutant Mouse! --Careax 00:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) =A Red Panda Cub= * Don't be fooled folks this is just a bear pretendng to be a racoon.00:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Monkeys At A Japanese Bath= * Muslims Visit The Grand Mosque In.....I'm being told that's the caption of the following picture and a fatwa has now being issued calling for my death. 22:18, 26 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Muslims Visit The Grand Mosque In Mecca, Saudi Arabia= * Where's Waldo? * The Dixie Chicks continue their sell-out Middle East tour. --Careax 06:09, 24 December 2007 (UTC) * For the non-Muslims: Think of it as a giant, onyx, rectangularly prismic rock hard Jesus. - The Lake Effect 10:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) =Former UK PM, Tony Blair Converts To Catholicism= * It's hard to be sure who was more ashamed to be Catholic. 00:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon 00:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC) =Queen Announces Royal Youtube Channel= Please see The Royal Channel * "One now pwns YouTube!" --Careax 06:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) * Featuring "QUEENS GONE WILD!" Watch as she uses a salad fork... for the MAIN COURSE! How ribald! - The Lake Effect 10:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) *'Queen Elisabeth II' **Wait. Wait! Is that camera on, right now?